Tu n'es qu'à moi
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Et si un lien autre que ce pacte unissait Ciel à Sebastian? Quand la jalousie se mêle aux sentiments du jeune Comte, il se dévoile à son Majordome... L'Amour est une émotion humaine Pas tant que ça... /!\Yaoi/Leemon dans ce Double Shot/!\ 1  partie postée


**Os Sebastian x Ciel **

**Tu n'es qu'à moi !**

_Me revoilà avec un One-shot sur Kuroshitsuji avec pour couple principal Ciel et Sebastian. _

_Âmes sensibles, et homophobes s'abstenir, scène explicite entre deux hommes ! Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! ^.^''_

Ciel Phantomhive's Point of View.

Le bruit des rideaux glissant sur leur tringle me sort de mon sommeil, et la voix de Sebastian s'élève dans le silence de ma chambre:

Seb-Il est l'heure de se lever, Jeune Maître.

Ciel-... Hnnn...

Seul un grognement franchit la barrière de me lèvres, comme réponse à mon Majordome. Après la nuit agitée que je viens de passer, être réveillé si tôt est plutôt éreintant.. La journée qui s'annonce me fatigue déjà!

Ciel-Je veux encore dormir Sebastian...

Seb-Allons, Jeune Maître, le programme d'aujourd'hui et chargé.

Ciel-Hmm...

Seb-Certains acheteurs italiens sont attendus, tout comme votre tante, Madame Red, ainsi que-

Ciel-Lau. Oui je sais.

Seb-Il faut donc vous lever.

Ciel-...

Sans émettre de commentaires face à la dernière réplique de Sebastian, je me redresse dans mon lit en position assise, et Sebastian vient me changer. Alors qu'il me retire doucement et avec délicatesse ma chemise, je sens mes joues s'empourprer, comme souvent ces derniers jours...Je tente de le cacher, mais je sens le regard de Sebastian sur moi, alors qu'il m'a enfilé ma chemise de jour.

Seb-Jeune Maître?

Ciel-Ou-Oui?

Seb-Il faut vous lever pour que je finisse de vous préparer.

Ciel-Hmm...

Je me redresse et il finit de me changer, alors que je le fixe de mon œil océan. L'autre, qui renferme le symbole du pacte entre moi et Sebastian, je le garde fermé, ma main posée dessus, ne supportant pas le regard de Sebastian sur ce dernier... C'est comme s'il pouvait lire mon âme et mes émotions... Il me sort de mes pensées en attrapant doucement mon poignet, baissant ma main de devant mon visage. Je garde cependant mon œil obstinément fermé alors qu'il attache mon cache-oeil. Une fois cela fait, il me lance un sourire sincère, pas comme à son habitude... Je me racle la gorge, gêné et me relève, me dirigeant de suite vers mon étude, m'asseyant à mon bureau. C'est le seul lieu où je ne risque pas d'être dérangé... où je peux être seul...

Trois légers coups à la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Je souffle un "Entre" me doutant que c'est Sebastian. Il m'apporte le thé, mais je sursaute lorsque j'entends:

-KYAAAH! DES SOURIS!

Ciel-...? Que se passe-t-il Sebastian?

Seb-Je vais voir de ce pas, Jeune Maître.

Il part et revient ensuite, en m'annonçant:

Seb-Des souris ont envahis le manoir, Monsieur. Dois-je m'en débarrasser?

Ciel-Non. Confies cette tâche à Meirin, Finnian et Bard.

Seb-Comme il vous plaira Maître. Vos invités ne vont pas tarder.

Ciel-Bien. Tu les mènera à la salle de détente.

Je pars donc en direction de la salle où le billard est installé, attendant l'arrivée des invités.

Quelques minutes après, Les invités arrivent puis Sebastian nous laisse. Nous nous lançons dans un partie tout en parlant affaire. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des invités fait une remarque sur le bruit environnant.

Lau-On dirait bien qu'il a des souris ici aussi!

-Jusqu'à quand comptez-vous laisser faire la loi ces animaux nuisibles, qui pillent nos vivres et propagent les maladies?

Lau-Les laisser faire la loi? Ne pensez-vous pas plutôt qu'il les a lâchées dans le manoir?

Mme Red-Il veut toujours tout obtenir d'un coup. Passerez-vous encore votre tour cette fois... Comte Phantomhive?

Ciel-Oui! J'ai pour principe de ne pas frapper les boules qui ne me servent à rien.

Nous reprenons le jeu et je regarde d'un œil victorieux la boule lancé par l'un des italiens tomber dans le trou. Ensuite je demande quand la récompense sera-t-elle prête. Il me répond qu'elle sera prête ce soir. J'annonce donc à Mr Randall que j'enverrais une voiture le chercher. Il grince des dents, visiblement mécontent et je joue, alors que quelqu'un annonce:

-L'avidité vous perdra.. Ciel!

Une fois que j'ai gagné, je murmure pour moi-même:

Ciel-L'avidité, dites-vous...

Nous nous retrouvons ensuite, Lau, Mme Red et moi dans mon salon, pour prendre un thé. Alors que Sebastian nous sert, Grell, le majordome de ma tante fixe Sebastian avec attention. Puis Mme Red dit:

Mme Red-Grell?

Grell-Oui?

Mme Red-Observe et apprend. Dans tous les cas...

Elle se penche vers Sebastian et annonce d'une voix enjouée:

Mme Red-Vous êtes vraiment un homme parfait. Pourquoi n'arrêteriez vous pas de servir dans ce manoir pour venir travailler pour nous?

Elle a dit tout cela tout en tripotant les fesses de Sebastian. Je sens la gêne et un étrange sentiment de possessivité envers Sebastian, alors que je toussote après avoir appelé ma tante.

Mme Red-Ohla! Pardonne-moi. J'ai commencé à le tripoter sans m'en rendre compte!

Après, Lau prend la parole et s'approche de moi. Ma tante me prend brusquement dans ses bras tout en criant sur Lau. Je m'extirpe de ses bras et pars de la salle alors qu'il continue de crier. Je prend l'arrête de mon nez entre deux de mes doigts, tout en avançant vers ma chambre. J'entends encore les cris de la dispute de Lau et de ma tante, ainsi que mes trois empotés de domestiques qui courent après les souris, en essayant désespérément de les attraper. Sebastian me rattrape et alors qu'il m'annonce qu'il a préparé une Deep pie aux pommes, me priant de rejoindre les invités. Sans un regard pour lui, et surtout pour masquer ma gêne, je lui dit:

Ciel-Apporte-là dans ma chambre. J'ai eu ma dose de socialisation...

Seb-Comme il vous plaira.

Je marche vers ma chambre, et lorsque j'y suis enfin, je m'appuie sur la porte, et soupire en murmurant:

Ciel-Haa... Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps...

Soudain, une main se pose contre ma bouche, avec un mouchoir enduit de chloroforme. Zut...

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis blessé et ligoté avec des ceintures. Mon assaillant parle de nous, les chiens de la Reine, puis me demande:

-Combien de familles avez-vous aidées, et combien en avez-vous écrasées? Même le Roi des fabricants de jouets dans le monde n'est plus qu'un gosse quand il se retrouve dans cette situation. N'est-ce pas, Ciel Phantomhive?

Je ne lui répond pas, redressant juste la tête et lui laçant un regard noir. Il reprend donc, face à mon silence:

-L'habit ne fait pas le moine. Enfin... Je ne suis pas si étonné que le roi du jouet soit un enfant.

Ciel-C'est donc toi... Azuro Venere, de la famille Ferro...

Il parle ensuite de son réseau de mafieux, et ensuite, il me parle de la came:

Azuro-Tu n'as qu'à me dire où est la came et je te ramènerai à la maison en te laissant! ta tête à sa place, gamin.

Ciel-J'ai convenu avec Claus que si je ne retourne pas chez moi, il remettra des preuves au gouvernement. Dommage, n'est-ce pas?

Azuro-Ne sous-estime pas un adulte petit gamin! dit-il en me pointant avec son arme. J'ai posté deux hommes chez toi. Où est la came? Si tu ne te dépêche pas de me le dire je ferais tuer tes domestiques un par un!

Ciel-!

Je baisse la tête, puis la relève en faisant un grand sourire, tout en disant, à l'adresse d'Azuro Venere:

Ciel-Je parlerai, si tant est que vos chiens-chiens parviennent à rapporter la baballe...

Azuro-Hum...

Il lance ensuite son pied en plein dans ma figure, me mettant K.O. Je l'entends reprendre son téléphone et annoncer à ses chiens-chiens que les négociations sont rompues et qu'ils peuvent tuer chacun de mes domestiques.

Des minutes passent, puis un grand silence s'installe dans le domaine Ferro. Ensuite j'entends avec peine ses sous-fifres l'apeller pour lui dire qu'ils ont échouer. Venere s'énerve, les traitant d'incapables puis on entend des hurlements. Devinant que c'est Sebastian, j'annonce à Venere, en rigolant:

Ciel-J'ai l'impression que les chiens n'ont pas rapporté la balle!

Il s'énerve encore plus et me donne des coups de pied dans le ventre et dans le visage, me rendant encore plus faible. Je suis essouflé et je reste immobile, alors que j'entend la voix de Sebastian. Lorsqu'il demande si je ne suis pas chez eux, je répond:

Ciel-Ouaf!

Seb-... Très bien je viens tout de suite vous chercher. Veuillez attendre un instant.

Je crache ensuite du sang, observant Venere qui est immobile, figé, la panique se déchiffrant sur son visage.

Nous entendons ensuite un grand silence, puis des coups de feu. Les portes s'ouvrent ensuite, laissant apparaitre Sebastian. Je soupire discrètement, et j'observe l'échange entre mon Majordome et Venere.

Seb-Excusez moi de vous déranger.

Azuro-!

Seb-Je suis venu chercher mon Maitre. dit-il dans une courbette.

Azuro-Ha... Ha... Quelle surprise! Reussir à tuer tellement d'hommes... Ca alors! Je me demandais quel colosse allait apparaitre, et voilà un Roméo en frac!

A ces mots, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me dis que le qualificatif de Roméo sur Sebastian m'est... agréable? Je soupire, chassant cette idée saugrenue et innapropriée de mon esprit. Venere reprend, alors que je suis toujours immobile:

Azuro-Qui es-tu? Un tueur engagé par Phantomhive? Un mercenaire sorti des rangs d'une unité de poice spécialisée? Tu n'es pas un simple majordome, n'est-ce pas?

Seb-Si, je suis un majordome, et rien d'autre. Un "simple" majordome.

Azuro-Ah... Vraiment...? En tou cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec toi, majordome. Je capitule.

Il laisse un temps de silence passé, puis je me sens tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le torse d'Azuro, qui menace Sebastian en me pointant un pistolet sur la tempe:

Azuro-Mais... Tu vas me remettre la marchandise!

J'ai les yeux à peine ouverts et j'observe Sebastian, immobile devant mon, notre, assaillant.

Azuro-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas que j'aère la tête de ce charmant garçon! Si tu es majordome, tu sais sans doute ce que tu dois faire, hein?

-Voici ce que vous désirez.

Il commence à sortir ce que veut Venere, lorsqu'un tir lui arrive en pleine tête.

Ciel-Se...

Même si je sais qu'en tant que démon il ne peut mourir, mon coeur se serre en le voyant criblé de balles... Il tombe au sol et Venere reprend la parole:

Azuro-Vous l'avez eu? Ha Ha Ha! Désolé, Roméo, c'est moi qui ai gagné la partie.

Je regarde le corps de Sebastian inerte, me disant qu'il abuse de passer pour mort...

Azuro-Lui qui était spécialement venu te chercher, c'est bien dommage, n'est-ce pas... Little Phantomhive? Il est un chien de garde de la Reine, alors, j'avais conservé un atout! Je n'ai plus qu'à te tuer et ce sera parfait. Tu n'as cessé de me mettre des batons dans les roues! Tu nous surveillais comme un flic! Hein?

Il redresse mon visage et pointe le pistolet sous mon menton alors qu'il continue à me parler de ses "projets"...

Azuro-Nous allons te supprimer et prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre à notre manière! Mais...

Il porte son pistolet à mon cache-oeil et commence à le détacher avec la crosse et continue:

Azuro-Ce sera dommage de te mettre en pièces, petit. On t'a un peu abîmé mais on devrait pouvoir te vendre à un bon prix sanas avoir besoin de te dépecer.

Il finit de m'enlever mon bandeau et me prend par le menton avec deux de ses doigts. Je garde mon œil fermé et il reprend une nouvelle fois:

Azuro-Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tu seras abruti de drogues jusqu'à ce qu'on te remette à un pervers.

Ciel-Hé! Tu vas continuer à t'amiser encore longtemps? je lance à Sebastian..

Venere ne comprend pas et je reprend, parlant à Sebastian:

Ciel-Je ne pense pas que le sol soit si confortable que ça. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu faire semblant de dormir?

Venere regarde Sebastian avec horreur et hurle un "Mais c'est impossible!" alors que Sebastian se redresse:

Seb-Ah là là... Les revolvers sont de meilleur qualité ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça il y a cent ans!

Il recrache les balles et Venere lance à ses sbires de tuer Sebastian.

Seb-Je vous les rends!

Il tue tous les sbires de Venere qui est figé, à mes côtés. Sebastian s'avance vers lui en me comparant à une chenille alors que Venere lui dit de ne pas approcher...

Ciel-A qui crois-tu t'adresser?

Azuro-Arrête-toi! Je t'ai dit de t'arrêter! Si tu t'approches encore, je le tue!

Seb-Ah... Que vais-je faire?

Ciel-Dépêche toi! J'ai mal au bras!

Azuro-Silence! Ferme-toi!

Seb-Mais monsieur si je m'approche encore il vous tuera! dit-il dans un sourire ironique.

Ciel-Crapule... Tu veux enfreindre le pacte?

Seb-Pas du tout! Depuis le jour où nous l'avons conclu, je suis votre fidèle serviteur... Et je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez... En échange de votre sacrifice et de votre plaisir... Allons Monsieur...

Azuro-Je ne comprend rien à ce que vois dites bande d'anormaux!

Seb-Je vous ai appris à insister, n'est-ce pas?

Ciel-C'est un ordre! SAUVE MOI! je crie en ouvrant mes deux yeux, dévoilant le sceau dans mon oeil.

Azuro-SILEEEEENCE!

Je ferme les yeux alors que j'entends la détonation. Puis la voix d'Azuro retentit alors que je reste figé:

Azuro-Quoi...? Comment...? Il n'est pas mort...!

Seb-Vous avez perdu quelque chose? (Il réapparaît dans le dos de Venere)Je vois rend votre balle. dit-il en déposant ladite balle dans la poche de son costume. Et vous, vous allez me rendre mon Maître. Pouvez vous d'abord ôter votre bras de là?

Azuro-GYAAAH! hurle-t-il alors que son bras est tordu.

Sebastian me prend dans ses bras, et j'observe ses mains et ses bras qui me serrent avec vigueur contre lui.

Seb-Ce jeu n'était pas très amusant.

Venere lui fait certaines propositions alors qu'il me défait de mes liens.

Seb-Je regrette Mr Venere mais je ne m'intéresse pas à la camelote des humains. Car je suis un diable de majordome. Tant que Monsieur détiendra notre contrat je serais son fidèle serviteur. Je suis lié à mon Maître par son sacrifice, par sa demande et par notre pacte. dit-il en montrant sa main gauche où il détient notre contrat.

Ciel-Je regrette. Mais le jeu est terminé. dis-je alors que Sebastian se place derrière Venere.

Ensuite, je tente de me redresser, mais une blessure au ventre m'en empêche et je me laisse retomber sur le sofa. Sebastian s'approche de moi, me demandant:

Seb-Souhaitez-vous que je vous porte jusqu'au manoir, Monsieur?

Ciel-... Oui.

Il me prend donc dans ses bras et je m'y sens bien... Je fais la moue, troublé par mes pensées. Sebastian nous conduit donc jusqu'au manoir où nous retrouvons mes domestiques.

Bard-Sebastian! On ne comprend rien à tes consignes!

Meirin-Qu s'est-il passé Sebastian? Et qu'est-il arrivé à vos vêtements?

Finni-Monsieur Ciel est blessé!

Ciel-Je suis tombé c'est tout...

Finni-Dans les bras de Sebastian, vous semblez très alaise! dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Je descend rapidement de Sebastian, les joues rouges et je m'énerve contre Finnian. Ensuite nous rentrons tous dans le manoir. Je pars directement vers ma chambre, alors que Sebastian me suit. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et Sebastian entre dans ma chambre.

Seb-Que vous arrive-t-il donc Monsieur?

Ciel-C'est de ta faute.

Seb-Excusez-moi?

Je me redresse en ouvrant grand les yeux à sa question, me rendant compte de mes propres mots.

Ciel-Ou-Oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre!

Seb-Cela m'est impossible Monsieur.

Ciel-C'est un ordre! O-...

Il me coupe en se plaçant devant moi et en posant ses yeux couleur sang sur les miens. Je déglutit et il sourit mystérieusement en approchant son visage du mien, tenant de ses doigts mon menton m'empêchant ainsi toute échappatoire.

Seb-Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute, Monsieur?

Ciel-... M...

Seb-Dîtes moi ce qu'il vous arrive.

Ciel-Je... Tu me fais me sentir étrange...

Seb-C'est à dire Maître?

Ciel-Je... me sens possessif envers toi et... je me sens bien près de toi... Je... Je...

Il pose un doigt contre mes lèvres, m'intimant de me taire. Je le regarde sans comprendre et il me fait un sourire sincère en m'annonçant:

Seb-J'ai vécu bon nombre d'années dans ce monde, et ce sentiment, j'ai rencontré ce sentiment de nombreuses fois.

Ciel-Quel est-il?

Seb-C'est l'Amour, Maître.

Ciel-L'A-L'Amour? Mais... Tu es mon Majordome... Et je...

Il pose de nouveau un doigt sur mes lèvres, me coupant de nouveau et ce sourire sincère réapparaît sur ses lèvres. Il approche son visage du mien et je fixe ses yeux avec intérêt, m'interrogeant sur ce qu'il va faire. Je sens ensuite un contact doux sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre grand les yeux en me rendant compte que ce sont les lèvres de Sebastian et qu'il m'embrasse. Je ferme ensuite le yeux, tout comme lui. Je passe mes mains sur sa nuque, appréciant l'échange et il me bascule en arrière soudainement, me surprenant et je pousse un gémissement de surprise, étouffé par le baiser. Je sens Sebastian sourire et ses mains se posent contre moi, caressant mes côtes à travers mon vêtement. Je gémis dans le baiser, cette sensation me fait du bien. Les mains de Sebastian toujours gantées passent sous mes habits, caressant mon corps alors qu'il lâche mes lèvres pour poser ses lèvres près de mon oreille, me murmurant:

Seb-Laissez-vous aller, Maître.

Ciel-... Hum... Se... Sebastian...

Il me défait du haut de mes vêtements, dévoilant ma peau pâle, en caressant chaque parcelle découverte. Je soupire: la sensation est plaisante, mais la présence des gants de Sebastian me gênent... Je veux sentir ses doigts.

Ciel-Se... Sebast-tian. je l'appelle.

Seb-Maître?

Ciel-En-Enlève... t-tes gants...

Seb-Bien Maître.

Il retire donc lentement ses gants et lorsqu'il reprend les caresses sur mon torse je gémis de contentement. A califourchon sur moi, Sebastian reprend possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser doux comme la soie. Je sens sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres et sous la surprise j'ouvre les lèvres et la langue de Sebastian rejoint la mienne. Le contact est étrange au début, puis sa langue cajole la mienne dans une danse douce et envoûtante alors que je sens ses mains descendre d'avantage le long de mon corps. Je passe mes mains sur son torse, commençant à le dévêtir, le débarrassant de son frac. Ses yeux couleur sang me fixent avec attention, lorsqu'il se détache de moi, alors que je sens mes joues devenir rouges lorsque Sebastian est débarrassé du haut de ses vêtements, laissant son torse à ma vue. Je l'observe, mes joues devenant d'avantage plus rouges alors que Sebastian me défait de mon short. Il le descend le long de mes jambes, les caressant doucement au passage me faisant gémir encore plus.

Ciel-Se-... Sebastian.

Seb-Oui Maître?

Ciel-Qu'est-ce... que tu... me fais...?

Seb-Je vous demande pardon?

Ciel-Tu... tu me f-fais m-me sentir bi-en... Hum...

Seb-Je vous donne du plaisir, Maître.

Ciel-... Con... Continue.

Il ne répond rien, mais il me fait un sourire confiant, et je ferme les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posent contre mon cou, le mordillant et le léchant, créant une multitude de frissons le long de mon échine. Il passe ses doigts le long de ma virilité dressée me faisant ouvrir les yeux, alors que son visage est toujours dans mon cou. Je commence doucement à gémir, et je le sens sourire dans mon cou. Il se débarrasse de son pantalon, restant en simple boxer devant moi. Je déglutit, l'admirant silencieusement. Sa main descend plus bas entre mes cuisses, caressant mon entrée encore inviolée, me faisant déglutir. Je sens de la sueur perler de mon front, glisser le long de ma joue et s'échouer dans mes cheveux, dans ma nuque. Sebastian effleure mon entrée de son majeur, alors que je parcours son dos de mes mains, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale. Je sens sa peau frémir sous mon toucher et je lui demande, la voix entrecoupée due à ma respiration chaotique:

Ciel-Vi-Viens... Sebastian...

Seb-Bien Monsieur. Je veillerai à ce que vous ne souffriez pas trop.

Ciel-Hum...

Il se débarrasse de son dernier vêtement, me laissant voir sa virilité. Je déglutit, la chaleur se propageant dans tout mon corps et e rejette ma tête vers l'arrière, en gémissant. J'entends Sebastian émettre un léger rire, puis il approche son visage du mien, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, rejoignant nos lèvres en un baiser plus profond que les précédents. Son baiser me mène ailleurs et j'oublie tout le reste. Cependant lorsqu'il entre un doigt en mon intérieur, je gémis légèrement, gêné de l'intrusion. Sebastian me détend en caressant de sa main ma virilité, et je met à gémir de plaisir. Lorsqu'il me sent plus détendu, il insère un second doigt, me faisant de nouveau gémir d'inconfort. Il repose ses lèvres contre les miennes, commençant à onduler ses doigts en moi, exerçant des mouvements de ciseaux. La douleur s'estompe peu à peu pour laisser seulement place au plaisir. Je commence à exercer un mouvement de hanches, faisant d'avantage bouger les doigts de Sebastian en moi. Je sens mon démon sourire dans le baiser qu'il a engagé, puis il retire ses doigts, me faisant grogner de frustration. Mais je change immédiatement d'avis en sentant mon Majordome se placer entre mes jambes, prêt à me faire sien. Ses yeux sanglant croisent de nouveau les miens et il me demande, caressant ma joue rougie:

Seb-Puis-je continuer?

Ciel-Oui... Hum...

Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, commençant à s'enfoncer en moi. Je gémis fortement, exprimant vocalement ma douleur. Mon démon tente de me détendre, caressant avec entrain ma virilité dressée. Je serre les points dans le dos de Sebastian, les entrant dans sa chair, y laissant sûrement des traînées de sang. Il gémit légèrement, et s'arrête dans sa progression une fois totalement en moi. Je soupire, tentant de retrouver un souffle régulier et une respiration calme. Je sens le regard quelque peu inquiet de Sebastian sur moi, et je tente un mince sourire rassurant. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, la douleur m'est peu supportable mais Sebastian et ses caresses me détendent, le temps de m'habituer à sa présence en moi. Je soupire, mon souffle s'apposant sur le visage de Sebastian, alors que je sens son regard sur moi comme s'il scrutait mes moindres réactions. Je rouvres mes yeux doucement, tombant sur mon démon qui me caresse le visage, essuyant les larmes qui ont coulées sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes sous ma demande, puis il exerce un mouvement de retour en moi, avant de revenir doucement. Je gémis doucement, la douleur encore présente, ainsi que du plaisir et mon gémissement est aspiré par ses lèvres. Mes doigts se décrispent dans le dos de mon amant, y laissant des traces rouges, alors que mes mains descendent le long de son échine, le faisant frémir sous mon contact. Nos langues se rejoignent alors que Sebastian exerce un nouveau mouvement duquel je ressens seulement du plaisir, gémissant une nouvelle fois dans le baiser. Je sens mon amant sourire contre moi, et il relâche mes lèvres, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour accélérer ses mouvements de hanches en moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il accélère mes timides gémissements se transforment en cris :

Ciel-Haw... Ha... Se... Bastian... Sebastian !

Il accélère encore puis lorsqu'il touche un point en moi, qui me fait me cambrer fortement. Sebastian fait un sourire carnassier et recommence à toucher ce point s'enfonçant en moi avec d'avantage de force, me faisant me cambrer encore d'avantage alors que mes cris sont de plus en plus aiguës et de plus en plus rapprochés. Sebastian gémit contre mon oreille, d'une voix rauque. Lorsque je sens que je suis au bord de la jouissance, Sebastian murmure à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle :

Seb-Allez-y, pour moi, Ciel...

Le fait qu'il prononce mon prénom de cette voix chargée de désir m'envoie au Septième Ciel [Oh le jeu de mots ! XD Ok maggle... !]. Je me cambre fortement, mon dos formant un arc parfait alors que mes lèvres s'ouvrent sur un gémissement sans fin et je me libère entre les doigts de Sebastian, qui me suit quelques instants plus tard, se déversant en moi. Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas, et mon démon se laisse tomber à mes côtés. Je fixe quelques instants le plafond de ma chambre, puis je sens Sebastian caresser ma joue. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, et il me fait un sourire amoureux que je lui renvoie. Il pose ensuite avec une grande douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'enfile ma chemise de nuit ainsi que la sienne, puis je lui murmure d'une voix faible :

Ciel-Je... Je crois que je t'aime Sebastian.

Seb-Je vous aime aussi, Ciel.

Ciel-J'aime t'entendre prononcer mon prénom...

Seb-Il vous faut dormir désormais.

Ciel-... Tu n'es qu'à moi, Sebastian, tu n'es qu'à moi.

Seb-Oui, pour toujours et à jamais... Dormez.

Je murmure une phrase si basse qui ne doit pas la comprendre, puis je me cale contre mon oreiller, son corps contre mon dos. Sa main se pose dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement et m'emmenant vers le pays des songes...

_Voilà~ _

_Second One-shot posté sur ce site ! ^^_

_Je pense que ce sera un Double Shot, donc attendez la suite~ ^^_

_Donnez votre avis en Review ! Il m'est important ! =)_

_**Kazuna-Rox**_


End file.
